Naruto Muramasa:Power of the Demon Blades
by GuardianOfTheEther
Summary: Full Summary inside. Pairings undecided.


Naruto 'The Muramasa' Uzumaki

Chapter 1: Finding the Sword

Yo I'm here again with another story attempt as my first and original story is not coming to me quite as easily as I had hoped it would. I say this so you know that this is not my first story but it is the first one I have posted.

**Summary: A seven year old Naruto Uzumaki stumbles into a blood stained cavern in an attempt to escape the mobs on his birth day. However the ninja find the poor boy and the mauling begins in earnest. Naruto screams for help only to hear a voice. **_**"I can make them vanish forever" **_**it whispers…. "Do it." What will happen to the enemies of Konoha now that Naruto has found Oboro Muramasa the mightiest of the demon blades?**

Let's do this!

Konoha Outskirts

It was dark in the bloody cavern in which the poor boy lay beaten and unable to even move. The boy's name is Naruto Uzumaki and in his hand he clutched a sword, but this sword was different from any normal blade. It was about 5 ½ feet long with a jet black blade that led to an equally jet black hilt. The katana styled blade was wreathed in a golden flame that seemed alive as it danced in a manner that no fuel less flame should. It devoured the bodies and the blood of the boy's attackers but no matter how many times the flame touched him the child never showed any form of discomfort. Once the bodies were dealt with the flames vanished and a sheath covered the blade once more.

The sheath was different from the blade as it was of the purest ivory color you would ever see, in fact ivory seemed to be exactly what the sheath was made out of. Written on the side in jet black kanji was 'Oboro Muramasa, destroyer of fate, killer of gods.' History was about to change but will it be for the better or for the worst only time will tell.

Two days later

"_Wake up child."_ A voice called from Naruto's mind. "Don't wanna wake up just leave me alone damn it." Was Naruto's grumbled reply. BZZZZRTTT! "YEOWCH!" Naruto screamed as he bolted upright from the massive shock. _"I told you to wake up child and I was not joking."_ The voice said once more as Naruto looked around the cave trying to find the source of the voice. _"In your hand child, look in your hand."_ The voice sighed out with traces of mirth being heard as it spoke. "Ok I'm up…. AHHHHHHHH TALKING SWORD!" Naruto screamed comically as he dropped the blade and jumped behind a rather large rock. _"Ouch now that wasn't very nice dropping me like that. Is that really anyway to treat the sword that saved your life child?"_ The voice said mirth clearly present this time. "Oh um sorry I guess." Naruto said quietly as he inched back over to the blade. Naruto stared at the sword for a moment before picking it up. He began to draw it from the sheath only to be stopped by a voice he knew very well. "Naruto there you are! Hokage-sama is worried sick over your disappearance." The feminine voice of Anbu Cat called out. "Kitty-chan! I missed you. Where have you been? Where's the old man at? Is he okay? What's going o-" BONK "One question at a time Naru-chan." Cat replied with an amused smirk not that you could see it because of her mask. "Come with me Naruto. Hokage-sama wants to see you." However a question loomed in Cat's mind _'Where in the world did Naruto get that sword?'_

She shook her head that question could wait first she had to take Naruto to the Hokage.

Hokage's Office

A wizened old man sat in his chair surrounded by his worst enemy….. Paperwork. "Damn it all." Hiruzen Sarutobi cursed. "This Kami forsaken paperwork will be the end of me one of these days." A chuckle came from one of the Anbu stationed in the room. "You find this amusing do you Boar?" Hiruzen growled out. "How would you like gate duty for a month?" That shut Boar up very quickly as his comrades chuckled at his misfortune.

Hiruzen grinned before saying "That's what I thought." The buzz of the intercom sounded before the voice of Izumi Hiruzen's secretary called over the line "Anbu Cat is here to see you Hokage-sama. She has Naruto-kun with her." Izumi Mizuhara was one of the few people that loved Naruto to death and treated him like the little hero that he was. Izumi referred to Naruto as Naruto-kun while Naruto called Izumi, Izumi nee-chan. (A/N I'm not sure if you put a dash between the person's name and nee-chan. If you do please leave me a review or pm stating such and I'll make sure to correct it in future chapters.) "Send them in Izumi." Hiruzen replied happily.

He had been worried sick over the child and was relieved to hear that Yugao had found him. "Hey old man!" Naruto yelled excitedly before being bonked by Yugao again. "Naruto show the Hokage some respect." She said simply unable to believe how much like his mother he acted. "But Kitty-chan I always call him old man." The young boy whined. "Why can't I call him old man now?" "Because I told you not to and it's incredibly disrespectful Naruto." Yugao sighed as she looked at the blonde boy beside her.

"It's quite alright Cat, he has called me that for so long now that I would fear something was wrong with him if he didn't." The Hokage laughed in response to Yugao's scolding. "Now Naruto where have you been? I've been worried about you." Hiruzen looked at the child as he fidgeted before him. It was here that Hiruzen noticed the strange sword in Naruto's hand. It pulsed with a chilling energy that had his Anbu and himself on alert as if the sword would suddenly lash out and attack them. After Naruto told the Hokage what had happened in the cave the Hokage decided it was time to find out the sword's role in all of this. "It said it would make them leave me alone." Naruto whispered as the Hokage looked at him in shock. This sword could speak? This caused great worry to fill the Hokage's mind as he feared it could in fact be the Kyuubi trying to fool Naruto into freeing it. However almost as if reading his mind the sword pulsed angrily at the perceived insult on its person. _**"Great demon fox my ass!"**_ Came the indignant reply shocking all present in the room but Naruto who had already spoken to the sword in the cave. _**"I am Oboro Muramasa foolish mortal. Greatest of the demon blades my job is to kill demons so how could I be one?"**_ Yes Oboro did not sound happy at being compared to a demon even if it was a simple mistake. "Who are you? Show yourself this instant!" Anbu Boar called out as he appeared by the Hokage ready to defend his leader with his life. A deep laugh filled the room as a cloud of dark energy formed beside Naruto before forming itself into a man. He stood around 6 foot tall and wore jet black samurai armor with a purple mask over his face, strange blue fire would flicker from its eyes and mouth every now and then (Think Doku from Ninja Gaiden). **"**_**Ask and you shall receive mortal.**_**"** Came the growled reply. The two Anbu were amazed at the size of the man before them but the Hokage had more sense than that, he knew who this man was. "Doku, greater fiend of the extinct Vigoorian Empire! How can you have survived for so long?" The Hokage asked as his Anbu took a step back in fear, for if the Hokage was right this man was a greater fiend something that was on the same level as a bijuu and they stood no chance against someone like that. Oboro laughed long and hard before giving his reply **"**_**I am not Doku mortal he has indeed been dead for centuries now however as my previous master Jinkuro Izuna climbed from the pits of hell itself he faced the great fiend in combat. Doku was the most worthy opponent my master ever cut down with my blade and as such when I need a physical form his is the one I take. As I said before I am Oboro Muramasa greatest of the Muramasa Demon Blades.**_**"** Oboro's voice was dark as if he meant to instill fear into those before him and it could be said without a doubt he had succeeded. The Hokage steeled himself and asked a question that the final words of Oboro's reply had given him. "Muramasa Demon Blades? As in more than one? How many of your kind are there Oboro?" Hiruzen asked horrified at the thought of there being even one more sword like Oboro out there in the world. **"**_**There are one hundred and eight of us total however not all of us carry the Muramasa name. Two prime examples being Mumei Tamanoo and Tsukiotoshi however they are still demon blades despite not carrying the moniker of 'Muramasa'.**_**"** Oboro said simply as if he was talking about the weather or the price of ramen. Hiruzen felt dread well up within him. There were One Hundred and Eight of these blades! May Kami save them all from the blood bath these blades could cause. **"**_**You seem frightened mortal. Do not worry only the top five of us can actually have solid forms the others are just sentient swords which can do nothing alone, the only swords aside from the top five that can have solid forms are Mumei Tamanoo and Tsukiotoshi and they never manifest unless they have no choice but to do so.**_**"**

Oboro growled however the Hokage swore he could hear the grin that Oboro sported under his mask.

"What do you want with Naruto?" Hiruzen asked as he stared at the black armored samurai before him. **"**_**The child was able to awaken me so now he is my master nothing more and nothing less.**_**"** Oboro was about to continue when Naruto spoke up. "Old man why did you think Oboro was the Kyuubi I thought the Yondaime Hokage killed it?" Naruto looked confused as Hiruzen looked away. **"**_**Killed it?**_**"** Oboro asked amusement clear in his voice. **"**_**Is that the tale you've fed him mortal? That another mortal, even one of Yondaime's power, could kill a beast even I would have trouble defeating. A beast that only a god could truly touch, how foolish of you to lie to the child in such a manner.**_**"** Oboro's speech had started with an amused tone but quickly shifted to an angered one as he reached the end. Oboro turned to Naruto and said **"**_**Child no mortal being could kill the Kyuubi without the help of a god and even then the god would SEAL the beast not kill it. I'm going to guess the Yondaime sealed the beast in you and as such your 'Old Man' here thought I was Kyuubi trying to trick you into freeing me."**_ Oboro did not seem the slightest bit worried as he said this. He then looked to Naruto and said _**"And before you even start you are not the Kyuubi for if you were you could have never touched my handle and lived as my purpose is to kill demons."**_ Naruto looked at the ground for a moment before looking to Hiruzen. "Why didn't you tell me old man?"

**How will Hiruzen answer that one I wonder… Tune in next time and please leave me a few reviews letting me know how I'm doing.**


End file.
